Angel of Ratatosk
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: What happens when Aqua and Tenebrae find a toddler in the Iselia Forest a night sixteen years before they were supposed to enter this story?
1. The Begining of the Trouble

**V.E.: Another new story to add!**

**Cassie(see my profile): Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides the appearances of Ratatosk and the Centurions besides Aqua and Tenebrae.**

**V.E.: I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Aqua sighed.

"Face it Tenebrae. We're lost."

"We are not lost!"

Tenebrae looked around. They were in the middle of the Iselia Forest and no way of knowing how to get out.

What were these two doing this far from the Ginnungagap? Ratatosk had forbidden any of the Centurions from leaving there since the end of the Kharlan War, after he had been betrayed by Mithos and his companions. Even almost four thousand years later, Master Ratatosk had made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with the two worlds at all.

You see it started out like this: Tenebrae and Aqua were bored as usual when Tonitrus and Lumen said they couldn't frighten anything anymore since no one knew they existed.

After an hour of fighting, Tenebrae and Aqua left for Iselia Forest and scared some passing travelers half to death. They were sure they could scare some people, get back to the Ginnungagap, and laugh in Solum's face before Master Ratatosk found out and went ballistic.

They did not count on getting lost.

Aqua sighed. This was just their luck. Master Ratatosk was going to be furious. Tenebrae didn't show it, but he was worried as well. He could just hear Master Ratatosk's lecture right now....

The two were so busy in their thoughts about how much trouble they were going to be in, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching the Centurions from a bush.

The eyes eventually came out of the bush. The eyes belonged to a toddler boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a brown jacket and black pants. He didn't seem very scared of them, on the contrary, he looked curiously at them as they began to fight.

"This is all your fault Tenebonehead!"

"My fault? You're the one who agreed to this!"

"I didn't know you were so bad with directions!"

"Well, you can hardly talk. May I remind you of when you had that crush on that human companion of Mithos?"

"I thought I told you never to talk about that ever again!"

It was about then, Tenebrae felt a tug on his tail. He turn around and found the toddler who was watching earlier, tugging on his black tail and looking up at him.

"Doggie."

Aqua and Tenebrae froze for a moment and then....

"WHAT THE.......?!"

"HE CAN SEE US?!"

Here is the thing. Centurions couldn't be seen by normal people when hiding, besides maybe elves and half elves, but not even them, have seen Centurions in thousands of years. Humans, especially children, shouldn't have been able to see them.

The boy just looked at them, his face was the cutest look of innocence and confusion.

Tenebrae looked at the toddler for a moment.

"How could such a small human child see us?!!"

Aqua shot him a furious look.

"We are in so much trouble! First we sneak out of the Ginnungagap, then we frighten those travelers. If we weren't in trouble, we sure are now!"

"Aqua, stop whining about that for a moment. What is your name?"

The boy blinked his eyes.

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? It's dangerous for children to be out here alone. Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

Lloyd thought for a moment.

"I'm looking for Mommy and Daddy. Some bad people came and Mommy started screaming. My head started to hurt and I don't remember anything else."

Tenebrae seemed to think for a moment.

Aqua noticed the boy's hand clutched around something.

"What's that in your hands?"

Lloyd opened his hand revealing a bluish jewel.

"It's Mommy's jewel she always wears. Daddy tells Mommy she shouldn't take it off. So I want to give this back to her."

Tenebrae's eyes widened. He grabbed the jewel with his tail and brought it closer to Aqua.

"Isn't this an Exsphere?"

"It is. This is your mother's?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Why?"

Aqua looked at Tenebrae with wide eyes.

"You don't think...."

Tenebrae looked Lloyd straight in the eye.

"Did your mother started to scream when that jewel came out?"

"Yes. Did something bad happen to Mommy because of it?"

Aqua looked at Lloyd with a look of pity and then turned to Tenebrae.

"His mother must be a runaway from those human ranches. They must have found them."

"If that is the case, his mother should be dead. As for his father, he's either been taken back to the ranch or killed."

"What do we do Tenebrae?"

"We have no choice. We will have to bring him to Master Ratatosk."

"Spiteful Tenebrae, are you insane? Master Ratatosk will be mad enough already. When he sees we brought back a human kid...."

"What choice do we have? We can't leave this child alone. He can see us and if Master Ratatosk didn't find out about this as soon as possible, we would be in worse trouble. Besides, Master Ratatosk may hate humans and half elves, but he always had a soft spot for children."

"We should just get him to the village nearby."

"Aqua, if they found out this child had ties to the human ranch, they would turn him over. Iselia has a non aggression treaty. And if this child's parents are gone because of the Desians, Master Ratatosk might be merciful towards us for leaving."

Aqua sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is all going to go wrong?"

Tenebrae turned to Lloyd.

"You can't see your parents again."

"Why?"

"They've.....gone to a place where you can never go."

Lloyd started to get tears in his eyes.

Aqua saw the tears and patted his head.

"Do you want to come with us?"

Lloyd looked at Aqua and pointed to the right.

"Okay. The road is that way."

The Centurions floated in the direction of Lloyd's finger while the boy tagged along behind them.

They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**V.E.: Pretty good for a first chapter if I say so myself.**

**Cassie: It's short.**

**V.E.: Please read and review.**

**Cassie: It should be longer.**

**V.E.: Ignore Cassie. She always nags me on this stuff. See you next chapter!**

**Cassie:(sweat drops)You are impossible.**


	2. Into the Squirrel's Den

**V.E.: I'm surprised by the many people that reviewed.**

**Cassie: What does that mean to you?**

**V.E.: It means I have to keep updating!(Smiling)**

**Cassie: You are impossible. Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything.**

**V.E.: I own the appearances of Ratatosk and the Centurions besides Aqua and Tenebrae.**

**Cassie: But that's it.**

* * *

Aqua sighed.

They had finally gotten back to the Ginnungagap, with Lloyd often pulling Tenebrae's tail until the Centurion yelled at the child and made him cry. It had taken ten minutes to get him to stop crying.

"So how are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

Aqua and Tenebrae turned to their right. The voice came from a bird, a golden bird with reddish and orange feathers with a curved beak. His eyes were a solid gold with black marks around them. He had a red feathers sticking out of his head, resembling a crown.

Tenebrae and Aqua sighed. Tenebrae seemed relieved.

"Ignis, thank goodness. We thought you were......"

"Is that a human?"

Aqua and Tenebrae were visually sweating now. Lloyd was still oblivious to his surroundings and still had the cutest look of innocence while Aqua began to explain.

"It's a funny story actually, you see....."

"A HUMAN?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tenebrae and Aqua cursed in their heads as five other figures came toward them. Now they were screwed.

The first figure was a fairy like thing. It was a black haired, green eyed girl with a leaf like dress and no shoes. She had green butterfly wing sticking out her back, fluttering constantly. She seemed really curious at the boy.

The second figure was a ferret like creature. He had white fur with brown at the tip of his long tail and a mark of a circle with a cross on his head. He was also holding a cigarette in his right paw.

The third figure was a purple snake with yellow and black zigzags with a black rattle at the tip of its tail. He had bright yellow and red eyes(think Volt) and was sticking his tongue out a little and flicking his tail, making a rattling sound.

The fourth figure was a girl at Aqua's size. She had dark blue curly hair with light blue highlights and pale bluish gray eyes like ice. She had a white dress with a snowy veil attached to a crystal crown. She also had white swirls painted on her face with a snowflake jewel in the center of her forehead.

The fifth, and last, figure was also a girl Aqua's size. She had long pinkish white hair going to her legs like a ribbon of moonlight and bluish eyes like the sky. She wore a white silk top with a dark pink stow and a dark blue skirt with glittering sparkles like stars in the night sky. She also held a small white five pointed star staff in her right hand.

The snake looked over Lloyd.

"What is this human doing here?"

"Calm down Tonitrus. We can explain."

The fairy girl pulled Lloyd into a bear hug and smiled.

"He is so cute! Are we keeping him?"

The ferret just sighed.

"Ventus, stop hugging him. You know about Master Ratatosk's feelings towards humans."

Ventus glared at the ferret.

"Shut up Solum! He's a cute kid!"

Lloyd took the opportunity to wander away as the Centurions began to discuss things.

The ice like girl turned her gaze toward Aqua.

"Why did the two of you bring that child back? Master Ratatosk won't be happy."

"Glacies, that kid could see us."

The pinkish white hair girl's eyes widened and then narrowed, seeming to be thinking of something.

Tonitrus looked shocked.

"Impossible! No human should be able to see us, let alone a three year old!"

Solum dropped his cigarette.

"I have to admit, that's pretty odd. Where'd you find him?"

Aqua noticed said boy was missing and looked around for him while Tenebrae answered the question.

"Near the Iselia Forest. He was looking for his parents."

The pinkish white haired girl turned to Tenebrae.

"His parents had escaped from the ranch, hadn't they?"

Tenebrae and the others froze. Solum glanced at the girl.

"Finally decided to speak up, Lumen?"

Lumen glanced at her staff.

"You carry an Exsphere in your hands, which you did not have before. It is of an unusual color, is it not?"

Tenebrae seemed surprised then relaxed a bit.

"I forgot about your gift of foresight, Lumen."

Lumen glance at Tenebrae.

"I did get some of that from my foresight, but I did hear that a couple of years ago from my monsters, that an unusual couple had escaped from a ranch, the woman was carrying a special Exsphere, and were traveling places to places."

"Unusual how?"

"My monsters would not say anything on the subject. Something about a promise to an old friend."

Solum seemed to think of something.

"So where are his parents?"

Lumen stared at Tenebrae with hatred.

"Exactly what I was going to ask."

Aqua turned back to the group.

"Where's that kid?"

"AQUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TENEBRAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Centurions turned slowly to the burning flame of rage behind them.

It was a squirrel. It was a big red squirrel. A big red squirrel with tusks sticking out his mouth which had furry collar around his neck. His long tail curled behind him.

And hanging from that tail, was none other than Lloyd with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Aqua and Tenebrae stared at the floor.

In front of them, Ratatosk glared at them in the scariest of ways.

Lloyd was playing with Ratatosk's tail and giggling occasionally.

The rest of the Centurions were standing good enough away, wondering if it was possible to kill a Centurion by just glaring at them.

"OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU"VE BOTH DONE!"

Tenebrae gave a pleading look.

"Please Master Ratatosk, don't raise your voice in front of the child."

"THE BOTH OF YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE GINNUNGAGAP, WENT TO THE ISELIA FOREST, AND SCARED SOME TRAVELERS FOR A BET! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, 'NEVER GO OUTSIDE THE GINNUNGAGAP!'? AND TO TOP IT OFF, YOU TWO GOT SEEN BY A HUMAN KID!"

Tenebrae and Aqua winced. They weren't as in much trouble as they thought they would be in.

This was much worse.

Ratatosk cleared his throat.

"I will deal with the two of you later. What's important is that you get this kid back to his parents. Three year olds have been known to be an imaginative bunch."

"That will not be possible."

Everyone's gaze turned to Lumen. Ratatosk looked at her with a surprisingly calm look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Lumen floated over to Lloyd and to Ratatosk's side.

"Since he is a child of ranch runaways, he probably doesn't have a definite home. Not to mention, the child's parents are probably dead. Even so, as long as that boy possess that Exsphere, he will be pursued by the ranch. If we send him back, we'll be sending him to his death."

Ratatosk took a deep breath.

"So what do you suppose we should do?"

Tenebrae and Aqua glanced at each other and then looked at Ratatosk pleadingly.

Ratatosk took a deep breath.

"Absolutely not."

Aqua took a deep breath as well and looked at Ratatosk.

"Where else could he go?"

"Send him somewhere. Anywhere. But he cannot stay here."

"Why not?!"

Ventus rushed to Ratatosk and hugged the kid.

"He's just a kid. Besides we never go out anymore! I haven't seen a human in almost four thousand years!"

"It's been that short a time?"

"Think of it this way."

Tonitrus came over with Solum and Glacies.

"He's a kid. When we find a place to put him, he can go, but let us have our fun with him."

Solum climbed up Lloyd's back.

"It's been awhile since we've had someone other than monsters to play with."

Glacies glanced at Lloyd in a shy manner.

"He's human, but he seems........nice."

Ratatosk sighed.

"Why should I bother? This human will just disappoint me. Just like those....."

Lloyd glanced at Ratatosk had smiled. That glimmer.....

_"I want to save this world! No matter what I have to do!"_

Mithos. He had seen that same glimmer in Mithos' eyes. That was before Martel died and Mithos and the others betrayed him.

Ratatosk sighed.

He didn't want to be disappointed again. In the end, this child would also disappoint him. But there was something about him. He was different from Mithos, but how?

Ratatosk sighed.

"Just until we can find him somewhere else to live."

"YES! THANK YOU, MASTER RATATOSK!"

The Centurions all hurried over to Lloyd and started to talk with loud tones.

* * *

Ratatosk watched Lloyd sleeping with a big blanket Solum had some of his monsters get along with some food and water. The kid was kind of cute when he slept. Ventus, Ignis, Aqua, Glacies, Tonitrus, Solum, and Tenebrae were curled up near the boy.

"He has that glimmer in his eye, doesn't in he?"

Ratatosk turned to find Lumen standing behind him with a serious look on in her eyes.

"What is it Lumen?"

"I find it very odd that a small child could see us. If his parents are the ones that ran away from that ranch, I will have to research this more."

"There is another reason, isn't there? Why you want him to stay."

Lumen glanced at Lloyd.

"That boy.....he is familiar. I do not know how, but he is familiar."

"You are probably just imagining things. You have not seen a human, since Mithos and his group came here."

"Still...."

Ratatosk glanced at the sleeping boy.

"If anything, he's just a small child. How he can see us, I don't know, but at least we can keep an eye on him."

Lumen glanced at Lloyd once more.

_Those eyes. I have seen those eyes before._

* * *

**V.E.: Good length for a second chapter.**

**Cassie: It should still be longer.**

**V.E.: Shut up Cassie.**

**Cassie: Please Read and Review.**

**V.E.: Thank you for the reviews last chapter! I plan to continue this to the end.**

**Cassie: However, there will probably be long waits for her chapters, due to updating other stories or writer's block.**

**V.E.: Again, shut up Cassie.**


	3. Age Six: Growing Bonds

**V.E.: Cassie, do you like the way you look.**

**Cassie: I'm okay with whatever you want me to look like Mistress. **

**V.E.: Well I'm going to have to change your look soon.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides the appearance of Ratatosk and the Centurions besides Aqua and Tenebrae.**

**V.E.: You don't really care, do you?**

* * *

"Lloyd, wake up."

Lloyd rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Three years had passed since that night when Aqua and Tenebrae found him. They had decided against telling what really happened to his parents until he could really understand.

Eventually, after a couple of weeks in the Ginnungagap, it was evident that Lloyd was going to stay.

Lloyd had gotten new clothes over years along with some other things.. He wore a black jacket and black pants with his brown boots that were a little big for him.

He grabbed his swords on top of his chest and walked outside of his room. It had been made close to Ratatosk and the Centurions so they could keep an eye on him.

It was simple, with a bed and a chest with his clothes in it.

He found Tenebrae near the door with an amused look on his face.

"Ready for training?"

Lloyd smiled.

"You bet."

* * *

Lloyd readied his swords, his Exsphere glinting on his left hand with a Key Crest. Solum had some of his monsters around the Iselia Forest get one.

(Dirk had gone outside for a minute and then the Key Crest he was making was gone. He never understood how that happened since it was right on his workbench, where he could see it.)

He fought with two swords, puzzling the Centurions as well as Ratatosk. When he told them having two swords would give him more power than one sword, the Centurions had blank looks on their faces.

Ratatosk laughed, surprising the Centurions since the last time they heard him laugh was over two thousand years ago.

Lloyd focused on his target, a Zombie.

"DEMON FANG!"

The Demon Fang slashed into the Zombie and Lloyd struck it down with a sword combo. It was pretty easy, compared to when he first tried a year ago.

Tenebrae appeared by Lloyd.

"You have gotten better."

"Indeed he might make a good fighter someday."

Lloyd turned to see Ratatosk, who had been watching the whole thing. Lloyd smiled.

"Ratatosk, did you see that? I cut that Zombie down in a couple of moves!"

Ratatosk chuckled.

"Yes I saw. Don't be too confident. There are stronger enemies than Zombies and the other monsters you've been fighting. It's Ignis's turn to teach you next, so Tenebrae, you can go back to your monsters tomorrow."

Tenebrae nodded his head.

"Understood my lord."

Ratatosk turned to Lloyd.

"Shouldn't you be telling the rest of the Centurions of your accomplishment?"

Lloyd smiled and ran off.

"Thanks, Ratatosk!"

* * *

"Lloyd! Wake up!"

Lloyd opened his eyes and faced Lumen, who looked incredibly angry.

"Where you paying attention to anything I just said?"

Lloyd grinned haplessly.

"Sorry Lumen."

Lumen sighed and went back to writing in the air with magic.

Lloyd had a special relationship with each of the Centurions.

(Even though some of them strongly denied it, saying it was under Ratatosk's orders they looked after that boy.)

Ignis was always the serious person, who was willing to share with whatever battle advice he could give to Lloyd, even if it was extremely critical. He seemed to be gruff at times, but was a very kind hearted person.

Aqua was the person that knew about magic and could be counted on if he wanted to annoy Tenebrae out his mind.

(Tenebrae repeatedly told Ratatosk she was a bad influence on Lloyd. Ratatosk said Aqua and Tenebrae were balancing influences.)

Ventus always seemed to cling to Lloyd in a big bear hug. She was really sweet and spoiled him with whatever sweets her monsters could find. She was also a really good person to find out about what happened in the two worlds.

Glacies was pretty shy. Lloyd heard from Ignis she was afraid of humans, but she seemed very nice whenever they would talk and make ice sculptures together. Ignis remarked that Glacies didn't seem so shy anymore.

Tonitrus often gave off sparks of electricity in all sorts of forms. It was a fun game to guess what shape it was, since Tonitrus had seen so much more than Lloyd. He was also in charge of cooking for Lloyd with Ignis.

(Lumen volunteered to help, but they turned her down saying they wanted to feed the kid, not poison him.)

Solum was the best to play with. He was the practical jokes master of the Centurions and an extremely good friend to Lloyd.

But he was also very odd to Lloyd, he once suggested they sneak out to the worlds to go the bathhouses, saying the girls were a pretty sight.

(Ventus, Glacies, Aqua, and Lumen all said he was a bad influence. Ratatosk agreed wholeheartedly.)

Tenebrae often taught Lloyd something about an enemy's strength or weakness. He was a very knowledgeable Centurion, when he wasn't twisting other's words, causing a lot of problems.

Then there was Lumen. She was the healer and teacher in one. She healed his injuries and taught Lloyd about the things he would use if he ever went out of the Ginnungagap.

The problem was, Lloyd wasn't very good at reading or writing. Not much that better at Math. He dozed off during Cruxis's version of history. The only two subjects he did well in was real history and astrology.

Needles to say, it was irritating to teach Lloyd for Lumen. It seemed as if he only learned stuff that seemed interesting to him. Ratatosk just gave her books and told her 'You're it'.

Lumen turned to Lloyd.

"Now who was said to have brought an end to the Kharlan War, according to Cruxis?"

Lloyd took a deep breath.

He knew how much it irritated the Centurions to talk about Cruxis. Not even mentioning Ratatosk.

"Mithos the Hero was said to have brought an end to the Kharlan War on the Holy Ground of Kharlan. After words, he formed a pact with the goddess Martel to seal away the Desians, who caused the war."

Lumen gritted her teeth.

"Correct. I think you've heard what really happened enough to know."

Lloyd nodded.

He had heard the Centurions' rants on the traitors and often debating on what they would do if they got their hands( or animal parts) on Mithos and his companions.

And Ratatosk..........well it was better left unsaid of what he thought about them. He trusted them, they betrayed him.

Lloyd took out his sketchbook and started to sketch the Zombie he fought earlier.

Lumen watched Lloyd. She knew he was familiar, but she still had not figured out how yet. Although, she wasn't able to find anything about him to her monsters.

Lumen did notice something. Lloyd's close relationship to Ratatosk.

Ratatosk wasn't fond of humans at all. They were on top of his most loathed list.

But since Lloyd came, he seemed pretty soft compared to later years. His eyes were soft and his voice was kinder around Lloyd. Lloyd sometimes talked to Ratatosk and Ratatosk would tell him his story.

It was almost as if.....

.....as if they had known each other before.

Lumen's thoughts stopped.

He was very similar to Mithos. That simple straightforward gaze, his kind way of thinking, and the warmth that seemed to envelope the people close to him.

But he was also similar to someone else. Someone as different as Mithos as day and night.

Wait, what was that vision she had a long time ago?

It was off a seventeen year old boy, similar to Lloyd fighting........Kratos.

Lumen shook her head.

No, Lloyd and Kratos were completely different from each other. Why would she think of those two being anything a like?

* * *

**V.E.: Pretty good for age six.**

**Cassie: It should be longer.**

**V.E.: Next chapter is when he goes out of the Ginnungagap.**

**Cassie: Please review. She didn't get any reviews in her other stories.**

**V.E.: Shut up Cassie.**


	4. Age Nine: Going to Tethe'alla

**V.E.: Christmas time!**

**Cassie: You seem to be in a good mood.**

**V.E.: Christmas is getting closer.**

**Cassie: I wonder how many people celebrate Christmas, read Fan Fiction Net.**

**V.E.: I know some of the writers do at least.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides the appearances of Ratatosk and the Centurions. So are you going to do a Christmas fic?**

**V.E.: Not this year. I'm too focused on writing the stories I already have.**

* * *

"What is it like?"

Tenebrae turned to a nine year old Lloyd.

"Excuse me?"

"The two worlds. I heard you went outside the Ginnungagap from Ventus awhile ago."

Tenebrae sweat dropped.

"I see nothing can get past Ventus."

"So what was it like?"

Tenebrae thought for a moment.

"It's one of those things you have to see for yourself."

Lloyd pouted for a moment.

"I wish I could go see the worlds! It's boring here!"

Tenebrae just smiled.

"Perhaps you will be able to see them one day."

* * *

"It's a good idea."

Aqua turned to Tenebrae.

"Excuse me?"

"Letting Lloyd see the two worlds. He's nine years old, hasn't been out of the Ginnungagap since he was three, and plays with monsters. He hasn't seen anything human at all besides what the monsters bring back."

Aqua seemed to consider this.

"That's true, but he isn't normal."

"I think it's a good idea."

Tenebrae and Aqua turned and saw the rest of the Centurions. Lumen was smiling slightly.

"He should be able to see the worlds. Unlike us, he is mortal and has a human curiosity."

Tonitrus flicked his rattle and hissed slightly.

"It's true. He is human. He should see other humans."

Solum seemed a bit depressed.

"Just wait until Ratatosk hears about this....."

A few moments later...............................................

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

The Centurions winced at the volume of Ratatosk's shouting.

"Allowing him out of the Ginnungagap, to the worlds on his own....."

Ignis stretched his feathers out a bit.

"We said you should allow him to see the worlds. We never said on his own. At the very least, one of us should accompany him whenever he goes out of the Ginnungagap."

Ratatosk thought for a moment. That sounded a little reasonable.

"But what if anyone should notice...."

Glacies turned her ice like eyes to Ratatosk.

"Humans would only see he had an Exsphere, not the fact he can see monsters no one else can see. Besides, at least one of us would always be watching him, to make sure no harm comes to him. He should be able to see what humans are like."

The Centurions and Ratatosk were surprised. Glacies hardly ever spoke out.

Ratatosk sighed, knowing he was outnumbered.

"I guess it would be alright, as long as one of you was watching him."

The Centurions all smiled.

Ratatosk went on.

"As long as it's not Solum."

(Solum sulked in a corner for an hour after that.)

* * *

"Wow!

Tenebrae turned and smiled at Lloyd, who was gasping at the sight of the real world.

"Where are we?"

"Tethe'alla. Near Meltokio to be exact."

Which world they were going on was decided by Ratatosk. It was too dangerous for Lloyd to go to the declining world yet.

As for where, it was decided guides would be decided by the near seal. Centurions would guide him to the spot of their corresponding resting places. Glacies was for Flanoir, Tonitrus was Ozette, Solum would take him to Sybak(Solum protested saying it was the city of nerds and he would be better for Altamira, but Ratatosk said he couldn't trust Solum anywhere else), and Tenebrae was near Meltokio.

The same would be for Sylverant. Ignis for Triet, Aqua for Palmacosta, Ventus for Asgard, and Lumen for Luin.

"Now remember...."

Lloyd grinned.

"I know. Don't say anything about the Centurions or Ratatosk."

"Good boy. Come out by six."

Lloyd passed by the guards through the gate to the city.

(Though the guards found it a little weird that a small child was going into the city alone.)

"Excuse me."

Lloyd got out of the way of a pink haired girl, hauling a large amount of wood.

"What's she doing?"

Tenebrae(who was hidden from sight) glanced off in her direction.

"An empty child......"

"Huh?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU, IDIOT!"

Lloyd was pulled into an alley, by a red haired twelve or thirteen year old. Lloyd turned to the boy, who put his finger to his lips.

"Hush!"

An angry black haired girl of almost twelve walked by, seemingly angry about something. A fox like creature was beside her with a blonde haired girl wearing a very elegant dress.

"Where is he?!"

The fox like creature turned to the angry girl.

"Calm down, Sheena."

The blonde haired girl put her hand on the black haired girl's shoulders.

"Yes, Sheena."

"How can I?! That guy was peeping at me in the shower!"

The fox like creature turned his gaze to the alley. He ran straight into the alley and pinned the red haired boy to the ground.

The black haired girl and blonde haired girl glared at the red haired boy.

"There you are!"

Lloyd stared on in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?"

The girls seemed to have finally noticed the kid that was watching all of this. The black haired girl seemed surprised and the blonde haired girl smiled.

"Sorry. I'm Sheena and this is Hilda. The fox is Corinne. The idiot is Zelos."

Lloyd smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lloyd. Wanna play?"

Zelos seemed to be a bit disinterested.

"Why would I want to play with a stupid.......AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zelos' arm had been twisted by Sheena and Hilda was looking on in surprise.

"You pulled that guy into whatever you've been doing! The least you could do is play with us!"

Lloyd smiled wider.

"So you'll play with me?"

Hilda flashed a smile.

"Of course! I hate listening to whatever kind of stuff the grown ups are talking about."

Corrine climbed onto Lloyd's back.

"You've got a strong heart you know? Also, you smell really odd....."

Sheena glared at Corrine.

"Corrine, don't be rude!"

"But Sheena, he smells like some monsters that........"

"Keep your comments to yourself Corrine!"

Zelos turned to Lloyd.

"So what do you want to do?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Lloyd smiled at Sheena and Hilda(which succeeded in making the two girls blush).

"Positive. I've done this loads of times before!"

Zelos smirked.

"If this works, I'll buy ice cream."

Lloyd looked at Zelos questioningly.

"Ice cream?"

Corrine ran up to the group.

"Hush up, there are people coming this way."

That shut the kids up.

Two men came down the hallway.

"Thanks for playing today!"

"Master Bryant, what did you think about the King's proposal?"

The other man sighed.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. It's his Majesty's decision."

The man who spoke first, saw something in front of the other man.

"Master Bryant! Look out!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. The other man slipped on a banana peel into rollar skates.

"What the.................!"

A big drop of clear glue dropped onto the man from the ceiling. A footstool stopped the rollar skates and sent the man flying in the air. He finally came to a rest in a big pile of white feathers.

The kids looked on, laughing their guts out.

The man hurried over to the other man(which will be known as chicken man whenever that prank would come up again).

The chicken man heard the kids and sent a very scary glare their way.

"Hey you!"

Lloyd's eyes widened.

"RUN AWAY!"

All of the group was inclined to follow his advice and ran as fast as their little legs could take them. Which ended them up in the market place.

Zelos grinned widely.

"That.....was......hilarious! Where did you learn that?"

Lloyd smiled mysteriously.

"It's a secret."

(Solum wanted some help with playing a trick on Ignis. The prank was funny, but it resulted in no dinner for Lloyd and Solumwashing Lloyd's dirty socks.)

Lloyd turned to Zelos.

"So what's ice cream?"

Zelos and Hilda looked at Lloyd weirdly.

"You're not from around here are you?"

Lloyd shook his head.

"Nope.

Zelos grinned once more.

"Well you gotta have some right know! I'll get some. Least I could do to thank you for that great prank."

Zelos walked away.

Sheena turned to Lloyd.

"So where do you live?"

Lloyd sweat dropped a little.

"Some ways from here."

Hilda smiled at Lloyd.

"You should come back here again. Promise you'll come back."

"I promise."

Zelos came back with four chocolatte ice cream cones in a tray. He immediately thrust one into Lloyd's hands.

"Here have some."

Five Secounds Later......

"WOW!"

Lloyd's eyes sparkled. He was in a sugary delight like none before it.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Sheena and Hilda's eyes were also sparkling as they ate their ice cream.

A bell chimed six times. Lloyd looked at the colorful sunset.

I gotta go! See you later!

Lloyd waved at the group, as the sun was setting in the background.

Sheena smiled with Zelos nearby.

"Come back soon, Bud!

"Yeah, come back soon!"

Hilda smiled.

"Yeah."

_He was kind of cute._

Corrine jumped up a couple times.

"Hurry back!"

Lloyd turned and headed outside the city gate.

Tenebrae appeared visually after the two were out of seeing range.

"You seemed to have fun."

"Of course! Those guys were really nice. Hey, Tenebrae?"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Why do I live in the Ginnungagap?"

Tenebrae was silent for a moment.

"Ask Ratatosk when you're older."

"Why?"

"It's something you'll understand then."

* * *

"Is everything alright Lumen?"

Ratatosk gazed at Lumen, who seemed to be disturbed at something.

Lumen turned her gaze to Ratatosk.

"I saw that vision again."

"That vision?"

"I think it was Lloyd and he was fighting......................those three."

Ratatosk's eyes widened.

"Those three?!"

Lumen nodded.

"It seems that boy's fate is tied to that of our traitors. And the worlds."

* * *

**V.E.: Please review.**

**Cassie: I'm confused.**

**V.E.: Don't worry Cassie. See you soon!**


	5. Age Fourteen: Fleeting Memories

**V.E.: I know. I know. I needed more description in the last chapter. The problem is that I'm extremely bad in descriptions. That and battles.**

**Cassie: It's alright Mistress. The more you practice at something, the better you will get.**

**V.E.: These days I've been preoccupied with the Christmas concert coming up at my school soon. **

**Cassie: You need to find a balance.**

**V.E.: Listen I don't own any of this stuff, so don't sue.**

* * *

Flanoir. A wintry wonder land of eternal snow found only in Tethe'alla. Known as one of the most romantic spots anywhere in the two worlds.

Frequently avoided by Zelos Wilder.(Lloyd asked him once if he hated the snow. Zelos didn't answer.)

Any other day, Lloyd would be playing in the snow like a kid, giggling and making ice sculptures.

But right now, he needed to think.

Lloyd looked over the city from the railing. It had been a couple of years since he had first came to the snow covered city with Glacies. It was the first time he could ever remember seeing snow.

Lloyd smiled slightly, remembering that day. Glacies made an ice sculpture of Ignis(she said it was the only way he would ever be in Flanoir) while he made a bunny(she said something about a lucky bunny charm sold in Flanoir). After that, he remembered going sledding. That was fun too.

He played out for so long he caught a cold that made him stay in bed for three days, but in Lloyd's mind it had been worth it.

Lloyd looked up at the snowing sky.

Something was going on with the Centurions lately. He noticed Lumen was talking with everyone lately with a weird expression on her face. Whenever he asked what was wrong, they would just smile and say not to worry about it. That was a sure sign something was up.

Ratatosk was also acting weird too. He kept looking at him weirdly. And when he had asked about what's going on, Ratatosk just flat out ignored him.

Lloyd just had to get out of the Ginnungagap. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out with a Centurion watching, but he needed some time to himself.

Lloyd's right hand grasped the Exsphere equipped on his left hand.

It was the only clue he had about his past. He knew he didn't always live in the Ginnungagap, but he couldn't remember living anywhere else. His earliest memories were of training with the Centurions and talking with Ratatosk.

Though, sometimes, when he was dreaming, he heard himself laughing in a forest. He felt a big creature licking his face. He saw two big black silhouettes near him.

Lloyd just shook his head. Those were just dreams, not memories.

He knew he was going to have to leave the Ratatosk and the Centurions someday. He was human and though he grew up in the Ginnungagap, he didn't belong there. He needed to find his own place in the worlds.

That was another thing. He had never been to Sylverant that much as Tethe'alla. For some reason, the Centurions didn't seem comfortable going there. He knew it was the declining world, but there seemed to be something Lloyd didn't know, which the Centurions weren't going to tell him anytime soon.

He sighed. It had been a couple of hours since he left.

He should get back before they fully started to panic. The last time he had been presumed was lost was when Solum left him in Sybak, to go to a hot springs. He had heard from Ignis that Aqua and Ventus pounded him into the ground.

Ratatosk was pretty angry too, but Ignis wouldn't tell him what he did to Solum.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lloyd ran into a small problem.

He had been trying to find his way back, when he remembered the teleporting thing in the lair was a one way trip. The only way he was going to get back was if he had a Rheaird.

It was then he remembered about the Renegade base Ratatosk had told him about.

Lloyd realized he had two options. He could get one of the monsters around to tell Ratatosk he needed transportation or he could raid the Renegade base and steal a Rheaird.

Let's see, which was he less likely to get in trouble for?

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

Lloyd ran as fast as his legs could take him, with machines fast behind him and ducked into the quickest room he could find.

The room was pretty elaborate with all sort of drapes and other fancy stuff Lloyd had seen in Meltokio. Hearing footsteps outside, Lloyd ducked under a desk.

Two men entered the room. One was a blue haired, ponytail half elf that looked about twenty eight or so. The other had spiky greenish hair.

The ponytail man seemed furious.

"HOW IS IT THAT A TEENAGER MANAGED TO GET INTO THE BASE AND STEAL A RHEAIRD WHILE THE GUARDS WERE ON DUTY?!"

Lloyd winced at the volume of the man's yells. This guy's yelling could give Ratatosk a run for his gald.

The spiky man raised his hand slightly and was sweat dropping.

"Sir.....please......calm down. Remember what the doctors said about your blood pressure."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BLOOD PRESSURE! Any way just find that kid before he does some damage."

"Yes sir."

The spiky man left the pony tail man alone. The pony tail man sighed.

"Just when I thought life couldn't get any more difficult."

He glanced at a picture on the desk and picked it up. Another small sigh escaped the man's lips.

"It makes me wonder what would have happened if you didn't die, Martel."

Lloyd's eyes widened.

_Wait...Martel? Is this guy......_

"I shouldn't wonder about it, I know. But it's hard. Mithos has gone completely out of control with his Age of Lifeless Beings. I know you wouldn't have wanted that. And you know, Kratos has completely changed as well. Heck I've changed too.

"Sometimes I think, if you hadn't died, we might have lived normal lives and died. We wouldn't have changed this way. 'A time that wasn't stopped.' But, I can't wonder about that now. The past is the past."

The door opened with a man in uniform in the doorway.

The ponytail man snapped up from the picture.

"What is it?"

"Sir, there are about a dozen monsters attacking the facility!"

This seemed to get the man's attention.

"Are you serious? We haven't been doing anything to provoke them."

"That's just it sir. They don't seem to have a reason to attack. They're just attacking."

The ponytail men cursed under his breath.

"I'm coming."

The pony tail man glanced at the picture one last time then placed it down. He exited the room with the man in uniform.

Lloyd crawled out of the desk slowly. He picked up the picture frame.

It was a picture of four people. One of them was the blue haired ponytail, who had his arms around a green woman that looked very kind. A blonde boy of about Lloyd's age was flaming in the background and was being held back by a red haired brown eyed man that was sweat dropping.

Even though there was no names on the frame, Lloyd knew exactly who these people were.

_So these are what the Four Heroes of the Kharlan War looked like._

* * *

"Thank goodness I found you. Do you know how worried we were?"

Lloyd had gotten out of the base by going through the ventilation system. By the time he was outside, there were about two dozen monsters and Tonitrus to greet him.

Lloyd looked at Tonitrus with surprise as they made their way through the trails of the Ginnungagap.

"How'd you know I was at the Renegade base?"

"Even though we're not there, you still have monsters watching you."

Lloyd sighed.

"So much for some privacy."

"If you wanted some privacy........."

"I just felt like I needed to get out."

Tonitrus gazed at Lloyd for a few moments then stopped as they reached their destination. It was oddly quiet, which was odd, since there were usually the Centurions around with some monsters, reporting on the worlds' conditions.

SNAP!

POP!

A bunch of colorful banners appeared along with a table with all sorts of goodies on it, a big cake at the center piece. There were also some boxes wrapped up as presents.

Ratatosk and the Centurions appeared in puffs of smoke, with noise makers in their hands.

"Happy Birthday, Lloyd!"

Lloyd smiled and looked around in surprise.

"What's all this?"

Ventus smiled widely as she flapped her wings over with some cookies.

"What is this? It's your birthday party silly!"

Solum helped himself to a big bottle of Flanoir Potion.

"Ohhhhhh! This is the good stuff!"

The group just sighed as Solum went on drinking and moaning to himself.

Lumen and Aqua smiled as they took some cookies from the table.

"Sorry we've been ignoring you, Lloyd, but we needed to plan for the party."

"Your disappearing time was perfect though. We could get all the stuff for the party in without you seeing anything. So I guess we have to say thanks."

Ratatosk smiled widely as well.

"But don't do it again. If it weren't for the monsters, we'd have no idea where you were at all."

"I promise."

Lloyd walked over to the table and began to unwrap a present. They were all incredibly small though.

In it was a small red amulet. It was engraved with a symbol similar to butterfly wings or angels wings.( The symbol is on Ratatosk's core. The same is true with the Centurions' Amulets, which will be mentioned shortly.)

Lloyd looked at it oddly.

"What's this?"

Ratatosk glanced at the amulet and smiled wider.

"That's my gift. It's known as Ratatosk's Amulet. It gives you strength and speed while during a fight. It's one of the best charms in both Sylverant and Tethe'alla."

The Centurions(beside Solum, who was slowly, but surely getting drunk) held up their presents, Ventus holding up Solum's, and began to unwrap them.

They were all amulets, similar to Ratatosk's, but with different colors and symbols engraved on them.

Tenebrae floated over to Lloyd.

"These are our amulets as well. Each one of them will give you powers of the element it relates too."

Lloyd smiled widely once again.

"Thank you. All of you."

* * *

Ratatosk smiled as he watched Lloyd sleeping. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. It was hard to imagine that this kid was going to..........

"It's kind of hard to believe who he's going to go up against someday."

Ratatosk turned to Lumen who was behind him.

"It feels as if it were just yesterday that he came here."

"Indeed."

"You are certain that is his fate?"

"I am not certain of anything. What I see, could be what the future could be like. Nothing is for sure or absolute when it comes to the future. As quickly as it can happen, it can disappear."

Ratatosk eye's looked downward.

"But what you did predict was true. Martel did die and Mithos and his companions betrayed us. Do you think it was a bad idea to give him the amulets?"

Lumen shook her head.

"No. They are similar in some ways, but Mithos and Lloyd are as different as day and night. I believe we can trust him with them."

"Good."

_Don't disappoint me, Lloyd._

Lumen stared at Lloyd's face.

_Exactly, what is it that links that child to those three? Nothing makes sense at all. One moment he acts similar to Mithos, the next he's like........_

_.....Kratos. _

_How is that Lloyd reminds me of those two?_

* * *

**V.E.: We're getting closer to the Journey!**

**Cassie: Indeed. Well it seems you took some of freakyanimegirl's advice.**

**V.E.: Course I did! **

**Cassie: As I remember, she's the reason you wanted to write Tales of Symphonia fan fiction.**

**V.E.: Yeah. Someday I want to have as many stories as she does! Though it would be nice if she updated her other stories every now and then.**

**Cassie: I hope that all of you will read and review.**

**V.E.: I won't update this until after the holidays. See you next year! **


	6. Age Fifteen: One Thing Leads To Another

**V.E.: I know you have guys have been waiting for this for awhile now. I have winter break homework and writer's block. Sorry.**

**Cassie: We apologize for the wait.**

**V.E.: Cassie I did that already.**

**Cassie: Did you?**

**V.E.: I........don't own any of this, besides the appearennce of Ratatosk and the other Centurions.**

**Cassie: That was not an answer! Do I need to take away your chocolate?**

**V.E.:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING, BUT MY CHOCOLATE!**

* * *

_Where the heck is it?_

Lloyd had looked all over the Ginnungagap, making a mess in the process, for the amulet from Ratatosk. At the moment, he was going through his

drawers, throwing his clothes out.

If Lumen saw him at this moment, he would be in a lot of trouble.( She had sort of a cleaning obsession.)

Lloyd lit up as he saw it, under the last pair of pants, and grabbed for it.

"Got it!"

He had been looking for it for training with Ratatosk tommorow. It was very hard to train with him, but kind of fun.

"Keep it down!"

"Yeah, he might hear us."

Lloyd turned to the door way. That was Aqua and Tenebrae's voices and they seemed to heading towards Ratatosk's chamber.

He was supposed to be getting to bed, but since this was the only way he'd hear news from the Centurions these days, Lloyd crept out of his

room and into the main chamber.

* * *

Ratatosk took a very deep breath.

"Alright settle down! Now Ventus, would you please repeat that?"

Ventus nodded, her wings fluttering like crazy.

"I heard from my monsters that two researchers from Sybak are heading for here, something about the mana of the worlds."

Solum was waving his paws hurriedly.

"So you mean these guys are coming here?!"

Tonitrus flicked his rattle.

"That's what she just said ferret retard."

"I told you before I'm not a ferret!"

"QUIET DOWN YOU TWO!"

Tonitrus and Solum backed slowly away from the angry Lumen.

"Now then, are we going to just let them come?"

Ignis opened his eyes slowly.

"What choice do we have? It's not like we should stop them."

Glacies glanced at Ratatosk.

"I'm worried what will happen if they see Lloyd."

Tenebrae nodded in agreement.

"That's a good point. They would be puzzled to why a human teenager is living in the Ginnungagap."

Aqua sighed.

"It's been almost twelve years since we found him, right?"

Ratatosk smiled slightly.

"It's been that short a time? It feels like it has been much longer."

Ventus smiled and floated up higher with her wings.

"It seems short to me. I remember the day he came here. He was so cute!"

Solum sweat dropped.

"I see you still haven't lost your interest in little boys, ey grandma?"

Ventus went red with anger.

"SHUT UP SOLUM!"

Aqua smiled remembering as well.

"It's hard to believe we found him wandering in that forest, looking for his parents."

Tenebrae nodded.

"I wonder if we should tell him."

Lumen shook her head.

"Telling him that his parents were ranch prisoners who escaped and they are probably dead by now, I don't think would be his best interests. HE

would probably get mad that we had kept this a secret for so long."

Glacies seemed confused.

"Why?"

"I just don't think he would take it well, that's all."

"You're still trying to find out aren't you? Why he can see us."

Lumen turned to Ratatosk.

"It still bothers me that he was able to see us. A human toddler should not have been able to see us!"

"I thought you got over that years ago."

"His behavior keeps reminding me."

"His behavior?"

Lumen shook her head.

"Never mind."

_It's a constant reminder of Mithos._

Ratatosk stared at Lumen for a bit then turned to the other Centurions.

"We should probably send Lloyd somewhere for awhile. Until they leave at least."

"Then what are we going to do after that?"

Ratatosk seemed surprised at Aqua.

"Have him come back, where else?"

"I just.....think it might be time that Lloyd went out to live in one of the two worlds."

Solum turned to Aqua.

"What do you mean?"

"Lloyd is going to be sixteen soon, almost an adult. It might be good for him to practice living near humans. He may have grown up here, but he

belongs to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

Ratatosk considered this for a moment.

He didn't want Lloyd to leave. In the years that Lloyd had been here, he had grown quite fond of the boy. He was so similar to Mithos, but

different at the same time.

But what Aqua was saying did make sense. Lloyd was almost an adult and it would make sense that he sound want to live in the worlds. He

belonged there.

Glacies turned her head toward Aqua.

"I......don't want him to go."

Ventus flapped her wings in agreement.

"Yeah! He may not have come from here, but he's like family!"

Ignis nodded.

"I second that."

Tenebrae turned to Ratatosk.

"I don't think we have the right to make that decision. It's about Lloyd, so it should be Lloyd's decision, not ours. Before we think about that, we

should probably resolve the issue now."

Ratatosk nodded.

He didn't want to think about Lloyd leaving until he absolutely had to.

"Agreed."

* * *

Frozen.

Was not half what Lloyd was feeling.

Shocked was more like it. And Anger.

He had heard everything.

He looked down at the amulet in his hand, his birthday present from over a year ago and wanted to find the others and throw them in a lake.

Lumen was right on target again.

How could they lie to him? Up until then, Lloyd had thought his parents had died in accident. But they were killed by Desians!

That meant he was from Sylverant. That explained why he wasn't allowed over there as much.

Lloyd looked at his Exsphere.

He had always felt there was something he had to do............

........and now he knew exactly what it was.

* * *

_Goodbye._

_Don't look for me._

_Lloyd_

Tenebrae managed to remain calm as he read the small, not very tidy handwriting.

Why would that boy suddenly take off? No warning, except for this letter.

Oh if Ratatosk found out, he would.........

"What's that letter?"

Tenebrae turned to see Lumen.

"Take a look."

Lumen took the letter. It took about five seconds until........

"THAT IDIOT! WHAT IS HE THINKING?"

Tenebrae sighed as the rest of the Centurions and Ratatosk heard the noise. Once again, things were screwed.

Ratatosk seemed a bit curious.

"What is who thinking?"

Lumen thrust the note into Ratatosk's hands.

Ratatosk held it so he could read it.

Three.

Two.

One.

"WHAT IN ODIN"S NAME IS THIS FOOLISHNESS???????!!!!!!!!!"

Near the Ginnungagap.........

A blonde human looked to his red haired companion.

"What the heck was that?"

"Probably Ratatosk. We must be getting close, Aster."

In Meltokio.......

Zelos looked up at the sky after a strange and sudden earthquake.

His butler looked at him curiously.

"What is it Master Zelos?"

"I thought I heard something."

In Mizuho.......

Corrine squirmed out of Sheena's hands.

"What's wrong Corrine?"

"Someone's very mad. Sheena, I'm scared."

In Iselia...........

Raine raised her hands to the noisy children that was her class.

"Settle down everyone! It's just an earthquake!"

_A very big earthquake....._

In Palmacosta................

Marble looked over at Chocolat in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Chocolat nodded.

"I'm fine Grandma."

At the Asgard Ranch...........

Kvar turned to one of his subordinates.

"Report this earthquake to Lord Yggdrasil, at once!"

The Desian nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

At the Renegade Base........

Yuan turned to Botta.

"Investigate the Ginnugagap, at once!"

Botta nodded and headed out of Yuan's office.

Yuan was left alone to his thoughts.

_What could make Ratatosk that angry to start an earthquake? Hopefully, it's not the Renegades' fault, otherwise this place would be burned to the _

_ground._

* * *

**V.E.: This is where I'll stop for now, otherwise I would spoil a lot of the story.**

**Cassie: The next chapter is when we finally get to the journey. Please read and review.**

**V.E.: And it will be longer than this, I promise. So do I get to keep my chocolate.**

**Cassie(sighs): Yes.**

**V.E.:WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO! **


	7. Age Seventeen: Unexpected Meetings

**V.E.: I'm too tired to say anything.**

**Cassie: Liar.**

**V.E.: Stop nag and do the disclaimer.**

**Cassie: For the last time, I am not a nag! Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything but she should really start caring about her homework!**

**V.E.: Stop acting like you're my conscience!**

**Cassie: I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE, YOU...............................................**

**WE HAVE EDITED OUT THE FOLLOWING SCENES DUE TO EXPLICATE LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC CONTENT. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Lloyd sighed.

_Doesn't matter if I'm at the Ginnungagap, Tethe'alla, or Sylvarant. They've all got a lot monsters._

He walked away from the huge pile of monsters, that had ambushed him out of nowhere. The good thing was, they weren't from Ratatosk, otherwise one of the Centurions would be supervising them.

_Two years and they still haven't found me, thank goodness. Plus I still haven't found those woods. And, I definitely do not want to face Ratatosk. Four __thousand years and he still hasn't forgiven Mithos and his companions and I've only been gone for two years!_

"So why are heading to Iselia again?"

Lloyd turned in the direction of the new voice. He noticed a group of men in red uniforms through some trees. It didn't take a genius to see who they were.

_Desians or Renegades, either ones._

Another guy turned to the one who had just voiced the question.

"Don't you remember? Some human from the village interacted with one of the host bodies. Typical, when the Chosen receives the Oracle, the inferior beings start to get cocky."

Lloyd groaned.

_Definitely Desians._

As matter of fact, Lloyd had seen the Oracle, a big flash light, the day before and shortly afterwards, the Tower of Salvation had appeared.

That brought back memories of his childhood. While most people in Sylvarant would be glad to see that tower, Ratatosk detested that tower, calling it a architectural nightmare, along with the Oracle and anything to do with the Church of Martel and Cruxis.

_"The Martel I knew would apologize to flies for smacking them, but wouldn't hesitate to punish her brother. So she was a saint, but she would be __horrified if she knew people saw her as a goddess. Why did she have to die and let those fools kill my tree?!"_

That was when Ratatosk told him why he would not tolerate ANYTHING to do with the Church of Martel. Good times.

Lloyd debated what he should do. One the one hand, his parents were killed be Desians and wouldn't hesitate to kill him if they saw his Exsphere.

On the other hand, a village was about to be annihilated if he didn't do something. From what he heard, Iselia wasn't a village accustomed to fighting.

The Chosen.......... Lloyd honestly didn't care what happened to the Chosen. Since he was young, the Chosen had been the key to Mithos' crazy

dream. He liked Zelos, but not because he was the Chosen.

Still...........

* * *

Colette, with her friend Genis, looked around the village she had grown up in since she was a kid. The village she was going to leave to protect it.

It was burning to the ground.

_Why...?_

"Chosen One!"

Colette turned to Professor Raine and Kratos the mercenary, who were supposed to accompany her on the World Regeneration Journey.

Genis also noticed the two.

"What happened?"

Raine turned her head towards the center of the town.

"Apparently, the Desians came and started to burn down the village. We should get away while the Desians aren't watching."

Colette shook her head.

"No."

The whole group's faces showed concern and surprise. Kratos even slightly showed emotion. Slightly.

"Chosen One, if the Desians........."

"Saving the people in front of us and regenerating the world aren't two separate things! That's what I think! Please Mister Kratos......."

Kratos winced. She was giving him one of those looks. Anna would give him one of those looks and he would melt like putty in her hands.

He sighed.

"Very well, but if it gets to dangerous, we are leaving."

"Thank you Mister Kratos!"

"Out of the way! Lord Forcyctus approaches!"

True to the statement, the one armed, one eyed Grand Cardinal made his appearance. For some good reason, he seemed pretty pissed off.

"Listen up! One of you humans made contact with one of the host bodies, violating the treaty. Send out the one who approached our ranch and we might just go easy on this village!"

Raine shot a dirty look at the green haired Desian.

"You are hardly able to talk about violating the treaty since you tried to kill the Chosen yesterday."

Forcyctus seemed to have a surprised look on his face that quickly turned into amusement.

"I see those people must be after the Chosen."

Genis' eyes seemed to show disbelief.

"You mean you guys weren't the ones who attacked the temple?"

Forcyctus glared at the townspeople.

"Doesn't matter. If no one will step forward and acknowledge it, we have prepared a fitting punishment for the rest of the village."

Forcyctus stepped aside and allowed some sort of monster through. It was green with a red eye wearing some sort sack cloth clothing.

It slowly made its way toward Genis and swung its arm, forcing Genis back.

"Aghhhhh!"

Raine's sister instincts kicked in at that moment.

"GENIS! Get away from that!"

Genis glanced up at the monster, who proceeded to swing its arm again.

CLANG!

Genis looked up at his savior, as Kratos, Raine, and Colette rushed up to help him.

It was a teenage boy of about seventeen or so wearing the tackiest red clothing Genis had ever seen(Lloyd had gotten it from Altessa, who he had visited whenever he was in the Ozette area, before leaving for Sylvarant.) He was also using dual blades and for some reason, there was a bandage on his left hand.

The boy turned back to Genis as the rest of the group took notice of the boy. He had a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Genis just nodded.

"Yeah."

Raine was observing the boy with a look that was a mixture of suspicion and something that could have been respect.

Kratos didn't know what to think besides......

_What an odd kid._

Colette stared on.

_Who is he?_

The boy turned back to the monster and sprinted towards it. He raised up his swords as they started to glow.

"Demon Fang!"

The monster was stuned by the light as Lloyd performed some sword combos. The his blades started to glow again.

"Sonic Thrust!"

The monster collapsed to the ground after that.

Forcyctus' look of amusement had quickly turned to shock.

"What? How could an inferior being........."

SLASH!

Forcyctus dropped to the ground. Lloyd lifted up one of his swords to the Grand Cardinal's neck.

"You must be Forcyctus, one of the Five Grand Cardinals."

The Desian responded with a glare.

"What's it to you?"

Lloyd's glare intensified.

"This has obviously been some misunderstanding. If you had taken any notice of this village, you would have realized these people are too scared to go to the ranch and ill prepared for you. And even if someone did, to them, you have broken the treaty and attacked the Chosen. I suggest going back to your ranch before it gets out that you made a fool of yourself to the rest of the Grand Cardinals."

There were a lot of things going through Forcyctus' mind such as....

_What the heck?_

_How did that kid know that?_

.........but in the end he realized he was probably right, as much as he hated to admit it. REALLY HATED TO ADMIT IT.

Forcyctus shot a scowl at the boy before turning back to his men.

"Head back to the ranch!"

Forcyctus got up then turned back at the boy.

"This isn't over kid. Not by a long shot."

Then he turned back to the direction of his ranch.

The boy turned to the group of villagers who had watched the scene.

"Is everyone alright?"

The mayor stepped ahead furious for some reason.

"Alright? Does everything look alright to you?!"

He gestured to the burned buildings.

"Everything is ruined!"

The boy glared at the mayor.

"You're talking like it's my fault this happened."

"You attacked the Desians and they will be back for revenge and then............"

The boy sighed and stared intently at the mayor while gesturing to Genis.

"You're the mayor of this village right? I only attacked the Desians because this place was being attacked and the people of this town was endangered. I don't know what happened to cause this, but you should have a better idea than I do."

The mayor grimaced.

The boy walked over to the monster and knelt beside it.

Raine noticed that the boy was checking for signs of life.

"What are you doing with that monster?"

The boy turned to her.

"I know monsters and this is not one of them. Does anyone have a Key Crest I could borrow for a minute?"

For awhile, it didn't seem like anyone had any idea what he was talking about, let alone have one until Genis stepped forward and opened his hand, a Key Crest in the palm of it.

He held it out to the boy.

"Will this do?"

The boy took it from his hands.

"Perfect. This will take a second."

He attached the Key Crest to a part of the monsters body as it started to glow.

The light disappeared leaving an old woman in its place.

Genis hurried over to the old woman.

"Marble!"

Marble began to open her eyes and smiled warmly at Genis.

"Genis are you okay?"

Genis nodded.

"I'm fine."

The mayor stormed over.

"You were the one who went to the ranch!"

Genis nodded.

"Yes."

Raine seemed shocked.

"Genis! How could you........"

"Marble and the rest of the others were suffering so...."

The mayor glared at the half elf.

"Then you're the reason this happened!"

Genis nodded once more.

"I'm sorry."

"You think apologizing will fix this?! Do you know how many people have died because of you?!"

"I......"

Colette walked up to the mayor.

"What are you doing?"

The mayor turned to her.

"Exiling him."

A brave villager stood out of the village group.

"Mayor, aren't you being too hard on a child?"

Another villager turned to the previous.

"What are you saying? Do you know how many people have died today because of him?"

The mayor nodded.

"Yes, if you hadn't been so foolish, this would never have happened."

The teenage boy, who was fuming while this was happening, turned to the mayor.

"So you're saying, that the lives that were lost because of this, are greater than those that are sacrificed at the ranch every day?"

Genis' eyes widened in surprise along with Colette, Raine, Kratos, and the rest of the village.

One of the villagers turned to the boy.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there any way."

The mayor nodded.

"Yes, if Genis hadn't have done that, they would have been the only ones that died."

Genis looked down and turned to leave.

"You humans are all the same."

He ran away.

Raine started after her brother.

"Genis!"

Colette followed her with Kratos.

The boy turned back to the old woman and picked her up.

_This just got a whole lot more complicated._

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"What the...."

As quickly as it came, it stopped.

_Lloyd.........._

A shiver ran down his back. That voice......Ratatosk.........

_Lloyd._

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**V.E. takes down the sign.**

**V.E.: Sorry about that argument. It's all straightened out now.**

**Cassie: Indeed. Please read and review.**

**V.E.: See you soon!**


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

**V.E.: Man, I'm so hungry.**

**Cassie: You already had a piece of pizza and two breadsticks.**

**V.E.: I'm still hungry.**

**Cassie: Have some fruit.**

**V.E.: You're not just my conscience, you're a second mother.**

**Cassie: Why do I put up with you again?**

**V.E.: Because I created you.**

**Cassie: Oh right. Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides the appearance of Ratatosk and the Centurions besides Aqua and Tenebrae. **

**V.E.: Move on.**

* * *

Lloyd just scratched his head. He was at the House of Salvation the group had stopped before going onto Triet. All the journey to there, Lloyd had carried Marble, who was now sleeping in a bed room while the group was in another room.

_I'm starting to hear things. I better get to bed early._

"Um, excuse me?"

Lloyd turned around to find Raine smiling uneasily.

"Thank you for saving my brother and that old woman."

Lloyd shrugged.

"It was nothing. I saw someone who needed help and I helped."

Raine's eyes looked down.

"Still......"

"I do have a question. Where exactly are you guys heading?"

Raine turned her head to a room with the door open. Inside, Colette was talking with Genis while Kratos was brooding for some reason.

"Colette is the Chosen. We were about to depart for Triet anyway until the Desians attacked."

Lloyd pointed at Colette, a bit shocked.

"She's the Chosen?"

Raine nodded, a bit surprised by Lloyd's reaction.

"Yes. You seem surprised."

Lloyd just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just thought the Chosen would be a bit more......."

THUD!

Genis rushed to Colette, who had tripped and was lying on the floor.

"Colette are you okay?!"

Colette smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Lloyd sighed from outside.

"Never mind."

Raine seemed to see where he was coming from. Then her eyes had a hint of interest to them.

"Might I ask a question myself?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Shoot."

"Why were you traveling near Iselia?"

In his head, Lloyd smirked. He casted his eyes down.

_Almost always the first question anyone asks. 'Why are you here?' ' What do you plan to do?' 'Are you planning to stay?'_

"I'm a traveler of sorts. I've been all around Sylvarant except to Iselia. I was sort of hoping to find something. Something that I've been looking for."

Raine's eyes softened.

"You're looking for something?"

Lloyd looked up.

"I guess you could say that. Since I can't go look near Iselia, I guess I'll just go to Palmacoasta and then go on the next Asgard pilgrimage."

Raine didn't seem to believe that.

"You go on pilgrimages?"

Lloyd laughed while a sweat drop formed on his head.

"I don't. It's just the only way to get to Luin through Hakonasia Peak. Either that or you take the land route that gets you near Hima on this continent. Either way you have to go through the Ossa Trail. Why are you asking?"

Raine smiled.

"You sound like you know your way around Sylvarant."

"Yeah, I've been traveling around Sylvarant for two years."

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to travel with us. We could use someone who knows this stuff and you seem to be a good fighter."

Lloyd didn't know what to say. This was so ironic. He ran away from the Ginnungagap and now he was asked to escort the Chosen so Yggdrasil, Ratatosk's number one enemy, could get what he wanted.

If Solum were here, he'd make some sort of a joke.

The first impulse Lloyd had was to say no. However, he had seen how Sylvarant had suffered these two years and the only way for it to stop was for the Chosen to complete the Journey of Regeneration and become an angel.

Lloyd nodded.

"I guess I could come along. For awhile at least."

Raine seemed pleased and gestured to the room where they were.

"Thank you. Please come in."

Lloyd nodded and stepped into the room as Raine followed.

Genis seemed to be troubled and Colette's smile was somewhat forced. Kratos just looked out the window. Then they noticed Lloyd and Raine come in.

Genis got up and walked up to Lloyd. His head was down.

"Thanks for saving Marble."

Lloyd lifted Genis's head up to face him.

"Whether or not you regret your actions is up to you, it can't be undone."

Genis seemed even more miserable.

Then Lloyd smiled.

"But I think you did the right thing."

Genis's eyes widened in surprise.

Lloyd turned to Colette who smiled.

"Thank you for helping us."

Lloyd returned the smile.

"You're welcome. So you're the Chosen?"

Colette nodded.

"Yes Mister Swordsman."

Lloyd sighed.

"Don't call me that please. That makes me feel old."

Colette nodded.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never introduced myself."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Genis sighed.

"Don't even bother."

Lloyd stared at Genis for a moment than shook it off.

"Anyway, my name is Lloyd."

If anyone was paying attention to Kratos at that moment, they would have noticed that his eyes slightly widened. The thoughts running through his head, which would give away some of the story line, are better left unmentioned.

Genis smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Genis"

Colette bowed her head and smiled as well.

"I'm Colette. I hope we can be friends."

Kratos just stayed silent.

Genis pointed over to Kratos.

"And he's Kratos."

If Lloyd had really paid attention to what Ratatosk and the Centurions talks on the traitors, Lloyd would have been immediately suspicious and probably would have kept an eye on Kratos.

However, Lloyd, being the forgetful bipolar knuckle head he was, just had slight feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Friendly."

Raine turned to Lloyd.

"Well, know that we've introduced ourselves and got some rest, let's head to Triet."

Genis turned to Raine in surprise.

"Wait, what about Marble and Lloyd? What are they going to do?"

Lloyd turned to Genis.

"Your sister asked me to accompany you guys and I will until I reach Palmacoasta. At Triet, we can let Marble rest while we go to release the Fire Seal, since the Desians will think she was killed."

Colette seemed to get curious at this.

"Why until then? Is your family in Palmacoasta?"

Probably the worst thing anyone ever asked Lloyd.

Lloyd's face made Colette regret ever asking the question.

"If they were, I wouldn't be going there."

Genis and Raine seemed surprised at the tone of the pretty cheerful swordsman. Kratos just kept his usual facade(chastising himself for thinking of utterly impossible things to be possible). All them were wondering, what had happened between him and his family?

Lloyd's gloom passed and noticed that everyone was eerily silent.

"Well, I'll go wake up Marble."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Kratos growled softly and turned to glare at the red swordsman.

"NO. And stop asking."

Lloyd just sighed.

"Whenever I travel here, this desert seems to go on forever."

Raine seemed especially interested.

"You've traveled in the desert a lot?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah. I've been coming to Triet since I was about nine."

That brought back memories. He remembered the first time he came to Triet. He went around all the shops. He even stopped in the fortune teller's tent, more like con woman.

He should probably mention that.

"Oh yeah, do you know about the fortune teller by the oasis?"

Kratos nodded.

"I've seen one."

"Don't even think about going to her for information. When I was kid, I asked to her read my fortune. She took all my money and I'm still trying to figure out that prediction."

Colette pointed in a distance.

"Hey, I think I see it!"

Genis checked on Marble, who was following them slowly.

"How are you doing Marble?"

Marble nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine, Genis."

She turned behind her and then noticed something in the distance.

"Um, excuse me."

Raine looked over at her.

"What is it Marble?"

Marble pointed to a speck in the distance.

"What is that thing following us?"

Kratos immediately tensed then relaxed.

"I would not worry."

Genis and Raine were both skeptical. Raine more.

"And how would you know that?"

The speck came closer and closer..........

..........and a big green and white dog pounced on top of Lloyd, taking the group by surprise. The dog started to lick Lloyd relentlessly, causing him to laugh.

"Hey! Stop that you! It tickles!"

Genis's eyes widened.

"Noishe!?"

Raine also seemed surprised.

"What is he doing here? He should be near Dirk's house."

Lloyd shot a questioning look.

"Dirk?"

Colette smiled.

"He's a dwarf that lives in the Iselia Forest. Noishe has lived with him for almost fifteen years, but Dirk doesn't know where he came from. He doesn't like to talk about it really."

Lloyd managed to free himself from the lovable creature that seemed to take a liking to him.

"A dwarf? I haven't seen them around Sylvarant. Although this guy is pretty interesting."

Raine's eyes had a gleam to them.

"Lloyd, you said you knew a lot about monsters."

Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what Noishe might be? The closest thing anyone could think of is a dog, but he's definitely not that."

Lloyd scanned Noishe quickly, going over every detail he could see. After about a few minutes, he leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry, but he's not like any other monster I've seen before at all."

Raine's head dropped.

"Oh."

Lloyd raised his right hand.

"I'm not saying I don't know anything about him. The fact that I haven't seen him before means that he's a pretty old animal. The unusual coloring could mean that he is either poisonous or the coloring is used by the species to identify gender. Then there's the fact that he pretty much pounced on me. It means that he's used to people and is probably trained to do certain tricks."

Colette looked a little clueless about then.

"How does pouncing tell that?"

"It means that he thinks that I'm familiar to him. Maybe I resemble someone he met or maybe he likes the way I smell."(AN: Interesting XD)

Marble was also interested in the discussion.

"The way you smell?"

Lloyd gave Noishe a scratch behind the ear before turning back to the group.

"Monsters have a better sense of smell then most people."

Raine was writing all this down, thinking it could come in handy later, and had looked up from them.

"Well, what should we do with him? Dirk must be worried."

Genis shook his head.

"I don't think so. Dirk once said that Noishe disappears for long periods of time every once in awhile."

About then, Kratos finally decided to contribute to the conversation.

"Let's let him follow us as long as he wants to. It's not like it is any real problem."

Lloyd nodded.

"I guess so."

The whole group went ahead. Noishe stayed behind, looking at Lloyd with an odd look in his eyes. It seemed like it was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and just a bit of curiosity. Noishe shook his head sideways and followed the group, almost like he was looking for answers.

* * *

**V.E.: Sorry that it's late. I got a little mad at one of my reviewers and I acted like a child and pouted.**

**V.E. turned to Cassie with a angry look in her eye.**

**V.E.: But did you really have to shot a dart at me?**

**Cassie: Please read and review.**

**V.E.: You haven't answered my question!**

**Cassie: Until the Fire Seal.**

**V.E.: You know I could turn you back to your real form, you know?**

**Cassie: Please excuse us.**

**V.E.: ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!**


	9. The Firebird's Egg Part 1

**V.E.: I know it's been a long time since I updated so please enjoy the chapter.**

**Cassie: Even though you should be studying........**

**V.E.: The lowest grade I got last quarter was a B+, so lay off my grades and let me have some fun. It's been awhile and I'm sure the readers want to know what happens next.**

**Cassie: Very well. Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything.**

**V.E.: Roll chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Lloyd wasn't exactly wanting to go to the Fire Seal.

Centurion's resting places are the spots of their corresponding Summon Spirits seal. If Lloyd went in there, Ignis was bound to find out, give a good yelling, and send him back to the Ginunngagap to Ratatosk. Especially, when they found out he was escorting the Chosen of Regeneration.

Not to mention what would happen if the group saw that. Raine and Kratos didn't exactly trust him, they kept looking at him. Colette and Genis wouldn't probably care, but they would kick him out if they found everything out.

Lloyd just sighed as he was walking up to the ruins, trying to remember what the Centurions said about the puzzles at the seals.

Genis noticed the swordsman's deep thinking.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired of this desert. So how did the self defense training go?"

Genis sighed as well.

"I'm going to need some more practice. How did you learn how to do Guardian?"

He couldn't tell him he was taught by an electric crazy snake, who would used shock therapy when he did something wrong or started complaining. He could still feel those lightning burns and had nightmares about it whenever there was a lightning storm.

"I was taught by some guy who specialized in lightning magic."

Genis' eyes went wide.

"You were taught by a half elf?!"

Bad word choice.

Lloyd coughed slightly and looked Genis right in the eye.

"What?"

Genis saw the surprise in Lloyd's eyes.

"Those who can use magic need elven blood. But I guess that person could have been an elf."

Lloyd thought for a moment. Oh yeah, Genis and Raine were elves. Or half elves. He wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't sense mana like the Centurions. He knew he had to lie now.

"The people who taught me about fighting and magic did say that they had elven blood way back in their family trees. They weren't half elves, but they could use magic."

Genis' eyes fell.

"Oh....."

"MARVELOUS!"

This cut the whole group, even Kratos, by surprise as Raine ran up the steps of the ruins, with the word MANIAC written all over her face.

"Look at the smooth surface! It's definitely of different composition of the surrounding stone."

Raine got down to feel the surface with her cheeks, grinning insanely.

"It's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to protect against magic. Feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

Kratos looked at Raine with slightly widened eyes.

"Is she always like this?"

Genis' head dropped.

Lloyd took a couple steps back from the rune maniac.

"And I thought that guy's obsession was crazy........."

Genis looked at him with interest.

"You've seen something like this?"

Lloyd sweat dropped remembering what happened when he gave Ignis some sugar.

_"Is that candy?"_

_Lloyd looked and saw Ignis leaning towards the candy he had in his hands._

_Lloyd nodded._

_"Yeah, Ventus gave it to me."_

_Ignis' eyes looked at Lloyd pleadingly, a rare sight to the usually calm collected bird._

_"May I have a piece?"_

_Lloyd nodded smiling._

_"Sure."_

_He broke off a piece and handed it to the bird that also snapped at his fingers to get it._

_"Muhahahahahah."_

_Lloyd looked at the black aura surrounding the bird._

_"Ignis? Are you okay?"_

_Ignis shot up, his eyes glinting like a maniac._

_"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SWEETS! COOKIES! CAKES! CREPES! PEPPERMINT STICKS! I WANT THEM ALL! OH, AND SOME DONUTS WITH RASBERRY JAM! OH, AND ANYTHING OF CHOCOLATE! THEN I WILL CONQUER THE WORLDS!"_

_Tonitrus came over, sighing._

_Lloyd looked at the electric snake with frightened eyes._

_"Tonitrus, what's going on?"_

_Tonitrus shook his rattle, sighing even more._

_"Pay attention Lloyd. This is why you should never give Ignis sugar."_

Lloyd shuddered involuntarily. The things he said that day, which were very disturbing, along with Ignis' look in his eyes, which was even more scary than that, were still scarred into his memory.

"Let's just say, someone I knew went a little crazy whenever he had sugar."

Raine finally managed to snap out of whatever insanity she was in and got up.

"This depression..........it reads Oracle Stone."

Raine gestured to the stone and looked at Colette.

"Colette, place your hand on this stone. The seal should open."

Colette looked at her hopefully.

"Really."

Raine nodded.

"Yes, this stone is designed to recognize your mana signature."

Colette nodded as well.

"I'll try it."

She placed her hand on the stone and the passage way opened.

"It works. I guess I really am the Chosen!"

Genis sighed.

"Yes, I think we all knew that."

Lloyd gulped and took a deep breath.

_Aw well, now or never............_

* * *

_Lloyd rubbed his eyes. He looked about three years old and was in his pajamas. There were tears rolling down his face and looked like he was about howl._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_Lloyd looked up and saw Ignis with his golden eyes looking down at him with concern._

_Lloyd sniffed and shook his head._

_"What's the matter?"_

_Lloyd rubbed his eyes._

_"I miss Mommy and Daddy."_

_Ignis' eyes softened._

_Lloyd continued, his voice shaking._

_"Whenever I got scared or had a bad dream, Mommy would give me a hug or sing me a song or make some cookies."_

_Ignis got a little bit closer to Lloyd._

_"And your dad?"_

_"Daddy would often show me the stars and was big and strong. Now they've gone someplace I can't go and I'm sad."_

_Lloyd's crying had gotten louder. Ignis panicked silently. It wouldn't be good if anyone heard him crying, the blame would go to Ignis, regardless whether it was his fault or not. Then Ignis did something he never did before._

_He wrapped his wing around Lloyd, like a mother bird covers her newly hatched nestlings and sat right close to him.(Even later, Ignis would wonder what had come over him to do something like that.)_

_Lloyd felt the wing on top of his head and the noises stopped as he looked at Ignis with surprise._

_Ignis snuggled close to him and started to make an interesting melody._

_Lloyd's questioning look pierced Ignis' eyes._

_"What's that song?"_

_"It's a melody from the Kharlan War." _

_Lloyd got a confused, cute, look on his face._

_"Kharwan Awr?"_

_Ignis shook his head._

_"Never mind. Anyway, there were a lot of sad people during this time. A lot of children lost their parents, like you, and used to sing this song to keep from crying."_

_"But those were some funny words......"_

_"That's because it's not the language you've heard."_

_Lloyd looked at Ignis with wide eyes._

_"Really?!"_

_Ignis nodded._

_"The words speak of a time when everyone can smile and live in peace."_

_Lloyd snuggled up to Ignis._

_"Sounds nice. Could you sing some more of it?"_

_Ignis broke a rare smile with his curved beak._

_"Sure."_

_The song was seemed very sad, but Lloyd could feel a warm feeling from the song as he drifted off to sleep._

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd snapped out of his memories and saw Genis looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" You've been spacing out a bit."

Lloyd shook his head.

"This place just reminds me of someone I used to know."

Genis looked uncomfortable, he didn't what to say to that.

"Well, we're at the altar."

Lloyd nodded.

"Right."

Lloyd stepped near the altar as Raine went Ruin Mode again.

"This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!"

As all of the group reached the altar, red glowing sparkles started coming out of the seal.

It caught the whole group by surprise. Genis flinched on impulse.

"Ahh! What the?!........"

The whole room started to shake and when it stopped, lava erupted from the seal and three creatures stood there. They looked like mutant fire dogs, one being larger with spikes on its head and the other two floating in air.

Lloyd started to attack one of the little ones.

"Genis! Use your water magic of if you have it, ice magic!"

Genis got out his kedama and started to chant.

"Got it."

Kratos also drew his sword and headed for the big one.

"The rest of you should take out the little ones."

Raine scowled and started chanting

"First Aid!"

A green light started to heal Lloyd as his swords lit up.

"Sonic Thrust!"

After many hits, that seemed to be the final blow and the little mutant dog disappeared.

Colette had been focused on the other little dog. Her chakrams lit up.

"Ray Thrust!"

Genis finished his chant.

"Aqua Edge!"

Water shot at the dog and it also disappeared.

That left big ugly. Lloyd and Colette attacked it with their weapons while Kratos went aside for awhile. Raine raised her staff.

"First Aid!"

Green light healed Kratos and he turned back to the battle.

Lloyd's sword glowed once more.

"Tiger Blade!"

With that, big cat fell to the ground.

Smoke came out of the seal and a metal thing popped up. A odd shadow thing could be seen for a moment before it became a red light.

A voice could be heard throughout the whole room.

You, the Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar.

* * *

**V.E.: I know, the battle scene sucks, but give me a break!**

**Cassie: Why is it stopping here?**

**V.E.: I haven't updated in awhile and if I added more I wouldn't be able to update until the end of the school year. I've got a lot of stuff going on. Plus I want to do the next chapters of Eternal Struggles and Forgotten Angel.**

**Cassie: Please read and review.**

**V.E.: This is a two part chapter, so there's more on this in the next chapter. **


	10. The Firebird's Egg Part 2

**V.E.: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was busy with my other stories. Plus I had writer's block. It was so bad, I considered giving up this story.**

**Cassie: You shouldn't have thought that.**

**V.E.: I know, I know.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon only owns the appearances of the Centurions besides Aqua and Tenebrae and Ratatosk's appearance.**

**V.E.: Please enjoy the chapter and sorry if it's short. Last chapter was supposed to be combined with this one.**

* * *

The first impression of Remiel Lloyd had was...

Stiff.

He sounded so important, when in actuality he probably was one of the lowest in Cruxis' order. Being the Oracle was one of the worst jobs in Cruxis besides supervising Desian ranches.

Anyway, being raised by Ratatosk and the Centurions had made him pretty anti-Church of Martel. For the most part, he zoned out on whatever Remiel was saying.

That doesn't mean he didn't notice Colette's wings. That was pretty cool. The other thing he heard was the next seal being across the sea, also the fact that Remiel was pretending to be Colette's real father to get Colette to want to regenerate the world even more.

After Remiel vanished and Genis and Colette were playing with Colette's new wings, Lloyd turned to Kratos and Raine.

"So I guess we should probably go through the Ossa Trail to Izoold."

Raine didn't seem to like that idea.

"I thought you said there was a land route."

Lloyd nodded.

"There is, but that path has much more dangerous monsters. Traveling by sea gets you to Palmacoasta and a is lot less dangerous."

"But I wonder if there are any ships sailing at the moment."

Kratos decided to put in his thoughts into the discussion then.

"Let's go to Izoold and see what we can find. If there isn't anything, we'll try the land route."

Lloyd turned to Genis and Colette, who were still playing with the wings.

"Okay, we get it you two. That's enough."

Colette and Genis smiled slyly at Lloyd after Colette put her pink wings away. Something in their voices told Lloyd they weren't done playing with them just yet.

"Okay."

As Lloyd turned to leave, he signed inwardly with relief. Ignis hadn't found out he was here, which was good. He could travel with the group until he reached Palmacoasta, then he could probably help Marble find where ever she was supposed to go. He would say goodbye to the group and his secret would be safe. He would be back to square one with his search, but his secret would be safe.

And yet...

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Ignis **should **know he was here. The monsters were an advanced network that would report if anything happened at the Centurion's resting places. By all reason, Ignis should have found him. Yet, he hadn't.

Why?

The answer would come sooner than Lloyd would think.

A quiet, deep sounding voice, filled the room. It was singing an unusual sounding song, the words were completely unfamiliar to everyone except two, though they could all hear it. One being our protagonist, the other need not be mentioned.

Lloyd recognized it. He definitely recognized it.

_That's the lullaby Ignis used to sing to me when I was a kid. And that's Ignis' voice..._

Colette was the first to react.

"What a beautiful voice. Who's singing?"

Raine turned her head toward the front of the room and walked toward an unusual looking symbol.

"It's coming from behind this wall."

Lloyd walked up toward the wall and noticed the symbol. Without thinking, he pushed his hand beneath the seal of Cruxis.

The symbol of Cruxis spun around as the two pictures on the side glowed brighter, emitting a low pitched sound with the singing voice. The symbol slid down into the ground and revealed an open doorway. The sound got some what louder.

The whole group, besides Kratos, seemed surprised.

Genis voiced the question in almost everyone's head.

"What's that?"

Raine's eyes lit up insanely.

"It seems to be a hidden passage that preexisted before the temple to Efreet was erected!"

Lloyd gulped. It could only go one place...

He turned to the warp pad.

"Shouldn't we go now?"

The look on Raine's face during Ruin Mode was really starting to scare him.

"AND MISS THIS CHANCE TO TAP INTO THE MYSTERIES OF THE TREIT RUINS!"

Genis looked down the dark hallway with interest as well.

"I wonder what's down there?"

Colette smiled at Kratos and Lloyd. It was her adorable 'Can't say no to me smiles.'

"Can we please go look? Just for a little while."

Kratos looked at the hallway then sighed.

"Very well."

Lloyd gulped.

_Please let that voice not be who I think it is._

* * *

THUMP!

Genis crouched down and helped Colette up once again.

"Are you okay Colette? That's the fourth time you've tripped."

Colette brushed herself and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lloyd sighed as he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel was really dark.

"I'm surprised I haven't tripped on something without light for this long. There's a light up ahead."

A loud maniacal voice shouted from where the light came from.

"MARVELOUS! ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS!"

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Kratos'(who had been silent the whole time through the tunnel) had a blank expression.

Lloyd turned to Genis in disbelief.

"Did your sister run on ahead of us without us knowing?"

Genis sighed.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous."

Lloyd chuckled.

"I see the resemblance between you two."

Genis sulked slightly.

"Don't remind me."

The group came into the light. They hurried down the stairs to the bottom. What lay in front of them astonished all of them(even the stoic mercenary).

A golden looking device was in front of Raine as she rubbed her cheeks on it. Before it was a glowing design that seemed to be pulsing. The device was quite huge for the little thing it contained, which was more startling than the device itself.

It was odd looking jewel, tear drop shaped. A yellow jewel with orange hues toward the bottom. A certain type of energy seemed to emit from the jewel that was pure, invigorating, and hot all at the same time.

The most unusual thing was that the voice that had been getting louder as the group had gone, seemed to be coming from the jewel.

Raine stopped pressing herself at the golden and her eyes started to sparkle at the jewel.

"This jewel is unlike anything else I have ever seen! The heat pulsating from this jewel is pure mana and this song is an ancient language I have never studied before! What is this? Where did it come from?"

Kratos sighed.

"Miss Sage, please calm yourself down."

Lloyd was in the middle of freezing and dropping his jaw slightly. What was this jewel? This was where Ignis would be. Unless...the reason the jewel was here...the reason he hadn't been found...

Raine tried to grab the tear shaped jewel.

"I MUST STUDY IT CLOSELY!"

Kratos pulled the teacher away from the jewel.

"Get a hold of yourself. We have no idea what that jewel is or what it could do. Leave it be."

Raine glared at Kratos who didn't seem fazed.

"You cannot be serious. The doors that could be opened from the knowledge gained from that jewel..."

Lloyd noticed Colette's face(no he was not glancing at her occasionally because she was kind of cute) had gone stark white.

"Colette are you okay? Your face is really pale."

Colette smiled tightly.

"I'm...fine..."

Raine snapped out of Ruin Mode and immediately went to check on her student. Genis looked slightly shocked.

"Lloyd's right, you don't look so well."

Raine nodded in agreement.

"Colette your face is turning purple. We should get you to a doctor."

Kratos shook his head.

"No. Remember what the angel said about overcoming a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, we should probably get out of the ruins and let her rest for awhile."

Colette nodded slightly.

"Okay."

Genis glanced at the jewel, the lullaby still being sung.

"So what about that jewel? Do we just leave it here?"

Kratos nodded briskly.

"If there really is mana radiating from it as your sister says, it would be dangerous to move it from here. Best to just leave it here."

Raine had a disappointed look on her face. What Kratos was saying made good sense, but she didn't want to leave a great research opportunity where she would probably never get to come again.

As the group was about to leave, the singing got louder which turned their attentions back to the jewel. Mana pulsating from the jewel got more intense and frequent until it lifted higher from where it was and floated over to the group.

That caught the group by surprise as the jewel lowered itself closer to the group, the song quieter than before and only slightly emitting mana.

It finally lowered itself in front of Lloyd who had a look of surprise.

_What the...?_

The jewel circled around Lloyd as the song started to die away more and more. It glowed as it stopped in front of him.

Lloyd raised his hands and the jewel dropped into this had. A single word rang through his head.

_Lloyd._

Lloyd stared at the jewel for quite awhile.

_That voice...Ignis...it is you..._

_Lloyd._

"Lloyd."

Lloyd snapped to Genis, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? You've been looking at that jewel for awhile."

Lloyd shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I've heard that song.

Raine and Kratos' eyes widened. Raine in interest, Kratos in suspicion.

Raine was the first to react to the news.

"You've heard that song before?"

Lloyd nodded.

"When I was really little kid."

"What kind of language..."

Lloyd glanced at Colette and pointed at her.

"Let's go over this after we get out of here. Colette needs to rest after all."

Raine nodded, relenting for then.

"All right."

Lloyd tucked the jewel in the pack where the group kept their stuff. Obviously, this jewel was coming along now.

* * *

_This energy...just now...it's impossible..._

Emil glanced at the black dog companion.

"Tenebrae, are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

Tenebrae hesitated before shaking his head.

"It is alright Emil. Go train with Lady Marta."

Emil seemed surprised.

"You're not going to watch?"

Tenebrae shook his head once more.

"No, I need some time to myself."

Emil glanced at him once more before turning away.

"If you say so Tenebrae."

As soon as Emil was out of sight and hearing distance, Tenebrae let out a long sigh.

_It can't be. We haven't visited Ignis yet. There is no way he could be on the move or emitting that kind of mana concentration._

_Richter and Aqua are close by so it couldn't be them. Perhaps someone else in the Vanguard?_

_...Or is it someone completely different?_

* * *

**V.E.: Again I am so sorry it is so short! I'm going on vacation for tomorrow so I wanted to get this finished today since I didn't finish it during June. I will update another time this month.**

**Cassie: Please review. Or else she might go into review withdrawal again and not update any story period.**

**V.E.: PLEASE!**

**Dart shot in V.E.'s neck and she collapses to the ground as Cassie holds up her shooter.**

**Cassie: I do not wish to use all my darts. I'll need all I can get in August.**


	11. READ THIS!

**Hey there everyone, I'm V.E.**

**After much deliberation, I've decided to put this fic up for adoption. It was a great idea at first and it probably will be, but I can't seem to be able to do that.**

**If anyone would like to take over this story, message me.**

**The next, and last, time I update this, it will be to let you know who will take over.**

**But I still hope you will read some of my other fics.**

**Valkyrie Elyon**


End file.
